


Bluebirds In The Morning

by belivaird_st



Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Ella shares a lovely, intimate moment with her stepmother when both the stepsisters go out to the village one morning.





	Bluebirds In The Morning

Lady Tremaine was holding Ella close with one arm wrapped around the girl’s shoulders and the other draped over her waist on the large, cranberry red satin skirt bed. She buried her nose and lips on the crown of her golden blonde hair and planted a few kisses along the center where the hairline parted. They were both dressed in their nightgowns. Ella felt cozy underneath the thick layers of blankets with her thighs touching up against her stepmother’s. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“I’m glad I’ve sent the girls away with those two silly horsemen,” the stepmother spoke softly. “They’ll be gone most of the morning wandering through the village.”

“I wouldn’t mind going out for a change,” Ella heard herself say. She swallowed softly, feeling her stepmother’s face now pull away from her head. Ella peered up; locking her soft brown eyes with her stepmother’s sharp, steel-blue ones.

“You know the rules—the sight of us doing anything together is forbidden,” Lady Tremaine growled.

“Why should it be, Stepmother? Why keep our love for each other a deep, dark secret?”

“That’s the way it has to be. Now stop your fussing and just accept it.” Lady Tremaine caressed and held Ella’s heart-shaped face with her polished hand. Leaning downwards, she brushed her stepdaughter’s mouth teasingly with own her lips; causing the girl to quickly latch on and hungrily kiss back.

Ella could taste coffee and bits of blueberry custard lingering inside her stepmother’s mouth. She rolled the woman’s tongue with her own; feeling Lady’s hand tug the hem of her nightgown, cupping her private before she began fingering.

The girl parted their kiss to let out a few soft moans of pleasure. She folded her legs up and spread them wider; feeling her stepmother rubbing her harder and more constant.

Lady Tremaine loved hearing Ella’s sounds and was becoming more and more aroused. She rubbed two fingers in circles around the pink clit until she made the girl spasm and cum out. 

“That’s a sweet girl,” the stepmother coaxed in a breathless whisper. “My sweet, sweet Ella...”

Ella closed her eyes, licking sweat off her lips. She felt the body warmth of her stepmother slide below and lean over with her face resting between her folded legs. Lady Tremaine was eating her out.

After a few more soft cries and moans, and repeatedly saying, _“yes yes yes”_ with her fingers digging inside the bright orange roots of her stepmother’s hair, Ella sighed softly the moment Lady Tremaine shifted herself back up from underneath. She laid comfortably on the pillows propped high against the bed’s headboard covering one hand over the back of Ella’s head while the girl fondled her breasts that hugged the scoop neck of her camisole before clamping onto one of them with her mouth. 

It feels like she was breastfeeding all over again, but not to her actual two girls. This time to her darling dead husband’s daughter. Ella sucked and nibbled away—she was such a innocent gentle soul! Lady Tremaine purred and nestled herself more on the pillow; closing her eyes shut relaxed.

“Let’s hurry and have everything well in order again,” her stepmother instructed minutes later when they both knew their time together was over for the day and that both Drizella and Anastasia would arrive back from the village in carriage very shortly. Ella had finally changed her nightgown into a clean, simple housedress before tucking back all four corners of the bedsheets neatly with her stepmother standing by the double French doors patting out her chignon bun in place.

“In order?” Ella scoffed. “You say that so primly!”

“Don’t get bitter with me, young lady. Not when everything’s been so, so sweet,” Lady Tremaine smirked. 

“Why can’t we tell the girls the truth?” Ella pouted. “It’d make our lives much more enjoyable and easier.”

“Absolutely not,” Lady Tremaine shot back. She paused and listened carefully to the sounds of her daughters coming through the foyer downstairs; calling out for their mother. That was her cue to leave. Ella watched her stepmother quickly disappear out from the bedroom with her long dark skirts flowing along behind.


End file.
